Holly Marie Combs
Lifetime (TV network) produced a Mistresses's pilot episode in 2009 which was never picked up to series. Coincidentally, Alyssa Milano's Charmed costar Holly Marie Combs was to star and produce it. Biography Holly Marie Combs was born December 3, 1973, to Lauralei Combs (née Berckhem). She was sixteen when Holly was born; her father was seventeen. Her parents married, but divorced after just two years. While Combs was learning to walk, she hit her head on a marble table, resulting in a scar over her right eyebrow. Holly and her mother moved a lot due to Lauralei's pursual of an acting career. When Combs was seven, she and her mother moved to New York City. She was 12 when her mother married her stepfather. In New York City, Combs attended Beekman Hill Elementary and then The Professional Children's School of Acting. In February 1993, Combs married Brian "Travis" Smith but the marriage ended in 1997. In 2004 Holly married Charmed key-grip David Donoho on February 14th. They have three boys: Finley Arthur Donoho (born April 26, 2004), Riley Edward Donoho (born October 26, 2006) and Kelley James Donoho (born Tuesday, May 26, 2009). Holly filed for divorce from David Donoho in November 2011, citing irreconcilable differences. Combs has smoked since she was fifteen, but only when she was nervous then she quit when she was pregnant with Finley Arthur. Holly has two younger half-sisters through her father. Career Filmography *Walls of Glass (1985) *Sweet Hearts Dance (1988) *New York Stories (1989) *Born on the Fourth of July (1989) *Hotel Terror (1990) *Nobody Can Hear You Scream (1991) *Simple Men (1992) *Dr. Giggles (1992) *Chain of Desire (1992) *A Perfect Stranger (1994) *Island City (1994) *A Reason to Believe (1995) *Speed Dating (1995) *Evil in the Basement (1995) *Sins Of Silence (1996) *Our Mother's Murder (1997) *Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder (1997) *Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Loomis (2001) *See Jane Date (2003) *Panic Button (2007) Television *The Guiding Light (1990) *As the World Turns (1991, 1994) *Rockenwagner (1991) *Mr Right (1992) *Picket Fences (1992-1996) *Friends for Life (1996) *Relativity (1997) *Charmed (1998–2006) *Mistresses (2009) *Pretty Little Liars (2010-present) Reality Television * Off the Map With Shannen & Holly - Great American Country (2015) Producer *Charmed (2002-2006) *Mistresses (2009) Writer *Mistresses (2009) Trivia * Holly has a scar on her right eyebrow from when she fell into a marble table when she was three. * Holly is Protestant. * Holly is 5 feet 2 inches (157 cm) tall. * Both Alyssa and Holly married a David. * Her favorite color is blue. * Her favorite books are The Garden of Eden (Ernest Hemingway) and Practical Magic (Alice Hoffman). * Her favorite band is Remy Zero. * Holly kept her third pregnancy a secret due to it being high risk with a delivery at 35 weeks. * All three of her sons were born on the 26th and all by C-section, Kelly by emergency C-section, at 35 weeks. * Holly has four tattoos: she has a rose on her right shoulder blade, a butterfly on the inside of her right wrist, an Anglo Saxon design around her left wrist, and a Tribal design around her right wrist * When asked on Twitter if people actually called her Piper in real life, Holly answered: "'Pipe down Piper' is sadly one of my husband's favorite sayings." ''However, she tweeted that he doesn't tell her this since she started boxing. * Says that the ''Glinda ''costume in All Halliwell's Eve was "the worst costume ever". Holly says there's a Polaroid of her wearing the dress, laying in the grass with the dress all over her. * Holly suffers with vitiligo on both of her hands. It's quite visible in some pictures and episodes of Charmed. * Holly refuses to watch any of the eight season finales of Charmed because she has a superstition that something bad will happen, even now (seven years after the show had finished) she has not seen a full season finale. * She loves country music. * Holly enjoys horror movies. * She remains best friends with Shannen Doherty * She remains good friends with Alyssa Milano, Brian Krause, Finola Hughes, Charisma Carpenter and Kaley Cuoco. * Holly is the only cast member to have appeared in every Charmed episode. * Holly's stunt double in Charmed is Nancy Thurston. * Nearly every season of Charmed, for promotional photos, Holly is photographed by the doorstep. * In her teenage years, Holly was quite rebellious. She was often mean to her mom and was punished by her teachers. Holly once said, "Black clothes, black makeup, I guess I was an angry teen." * Holly's favorite Charmed episodes are Awakened and Sword and the City. She also enjoyed the Unaired Pilot with Lori Rom. * Holly currently uses an iPhone. She used to use BlackBerry. * During season 6 Alyssa called Brad Kern and said that Holly was pregnant, his reply was "she's a season too late." This is why Chris was created and became Piper and Leo's son who travelled from the future instead of Wyatt. * Although she portrays the second oldest and oldest sister on Charmed Holly was the youngest of the four leading actresses. Holly is younger than Rose McGowan by about 3 months in real-life. * She stated in an interview that she has dinner with Rose a couple of times a year and Alyssa lives just down the street from her. * Her hobbies include; Gardening and Horseback Riding. * Her Pets:- 3 horses - Jake, Jezebel and Jesse. 4 fish - all unnamed. 4 birds - only two of which are named, Lollie and Flower. 6 dogs - Travis, Hugo, Sugar, Thunder, Lola and Fly Guy. 2 Cats - Lou and Selena. 2 rabbits - Thumper and Jack. The cats and rabbits are the only pets that live indoors. In 2010, one of her pets, a cat named Blue, was attacked by a Coyote. * Holly, along with Shannen Doherty were bridesmaids at the wedding of friend and co-star Alyssa Milano in 1999. * Filmed an unaired pilot called Rockenwagner. * She (along with actresses Tangi Miller and Alyson Hannigan) is a spokesperson for breast cancer, she appeared in a four page brochure (featured in Vogue, Glamour, Self, Mademoiselle, and Women's Sports and Fitness) to raise awareness about the disease. * Turned down a role in The Craft to do Sins of Silence. Ironically the theme song for the show Charmed is the same song as featured in the soundtrack of the movie. The movie also had the same theme as Charmed which was witchcraft. * Has considered removing her tattoos. * In ''The Men of Charmed Documentary on the Limited Edition Book of Shadows DVD set, Holly stated that during the final season when Brian Krause wasn't around it was like losing her right arm. * Agreed to her likeness being used for the Charmed comics in early 2010. * On October 7th 2010, the 12th anniversary of the first episode of Charmed, Holly tweeted "I will never forget the thrill I got watching the credits for the first time with Shannen. It was a feeling I had never felt before or since." Gallery HollyMarieCombs-1.jpg HollyMarieCombs-2.png HollyMarieCombs-3.jpg HollyMarieCombs-4.jpg HollyMarieCombs-5.jpg HollyMarieCombs-6.jpg HollyMarieCombs-7.jpg HollyMarieCombs-8.jpg HollyMarieCombs-9.jpg HollyMarieCombs-10.jpg HollyMarieCombs-11.jpg HollyMarieCombs-12.jpg HollyMarieCombs-13.jpg HollyMarieCombs-14.jpg HollyMarieCombs-15.jpg HollyMarieCombs-16.jpg HollyMarieCombs-17.png HollyMarieCombs-18.png HollyMarieCombs-19.png HollyMarieCombs-20.jpg HollyMarieCombs-21.jpg HollyMarieCombs-22.png HollyMarieCombs-23.jpg HollyMarieCombs-24.jpg HollyMarieCombs-25.jpg HollyMarieCombs-26.jpg HollyMarieCombs-27.jpg HollyMarieCombs-28.jpg HollyMarieCombs-29.jpg HollyMarieCombs-30.jpg HollyMarieCombs-31.jpg HollyMarieCombs-32.jpg External Links *Wikipedia *IMDb Category:Cast